


Mentiroso cara de oso

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco no tiene idea de cómo seguir ocultándole a su padre su noviazgo. Harry lo encuentra todo muy gracioso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentiroso cara de oso

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Bloomsbory, Salamandra, David Heyman y Steve Kloves, son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Sentados en las mesas exteriores de un café de Londres, Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada antes de echarse a reír al unísono, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de otros comensales.

—Demonios, Draco —dijo Harry, masajeándose el estómago, que había comenzado a dolerle por reír tanto—. Llevamos cerca de cinco meses saliendo y aún no les has dicho nada a tus padres. Algo me dice que cuando se enteren te matarán.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Era cierto que ya no podía más con las mentiras, pero al mismo tiempo no se atrevía a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Estaba bien así, de todos modos.

—Corrección: te matarán a ti —murmuró, bebiendo los restos de café de su taza.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué demonios a mí? Pensé que seguían agradecidos porque te salvé la vida —se quejó, comiendo un trozo de tarta.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Han pasado siglos desde aquello, Elegido, supéralo —siseó.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento. La verdad era que tampoco le interesaba tener a los Malfoy encima como una manada de lobos hambrientos de sangre. Prefería las cosas como eran en ese preciso momento.

Se estiró por encima de la mesa y besó a Draco en los labios.

—Está bien. Seguiremos con esto hasta que la burbuja se rompa —sentenció.

Draco sonrió, victorioso.

—No esperaba otra cosa viniendo de ti, señor Intrépido.  

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
